1. Field
The invention is in the field of foot supporting devices for use when washing or drying the feet while or after showering.
2. State of the Art
As a general rule, must shower stalls and shower/bath combinations do not provide adequate horizontal surface areas which can be used to support a foot while washing it. Accordingly, a person taking a shower must either balance on one foot while washing the other or bend down uncomfortably. This problem has been recognized and dealt with in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,936 provides for a foot support device which can be applied to the spigot and easly removed, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,577 contemplates a device having an elongated body member with the foot support mounted at the upper end of the body member with a telescopically mounted T-bar at the lower end. U.S. Pat. No. 1,232,223 describes a bath-tub foot-rest formed in the shape of the sole of a boot or shoe whereby the portion of the foot-rest is connected to the upper surface of the tub.